1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention resides in the area of the manufacture of structural materials out of fibers or members and more particularly relates to a structural material and method of manufacture of structural members from such structural material which can be made from fibers, such as formed from resin, which have been joined together at points of contact and, in some embodiments, such structure can be carbonized and metal coated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture of fibers for various uses is well known in the art. Fibers can be manufactured by a variety of processes. An example of one process is the spinning process wherein the fibers are spun from liquid material in a central rotating reservoir having a plurality of apertures therein allowing the liquid, such as a resin, to flow outward through such apertures and to fall downward in streams where it solidifies into fibers. Coating on such fibers is also known in the art.